


Your curves, your skin [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

Before or after they make love ... Erik trail with his lips all the curves of his lover.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150809052841183781.jpg.html)


	2. update

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170902063401171229.jpg.html)


End file.
